


Bet On Love

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: prompt : sansa/brienne-cat and arya taking bets when the'll get together





	Bet On Love

**Author's Note:**

> i found the prompt on asoiafrarepairs on tumblr and it was really nice to write !

“So, did you think about it ?”

Catelyn looked up from her computer screen. It had been now a few hours she was working on filing taxes. Her coffee cup had been empty for a while now and her head felt heavy.

“What is it, sweetheart ?” Catelyn asked.

“Did you think about it ?” Arya repeated, “About the bet ?”

Catelyn was confused for a moment. It quickly came back to her as she was not one to often bet.

“I already told you not to overthink it.” Catelyn replied with a slight frown.

Arya sat down next to her with a groan. She played a bit with the empty cup when she voiced her thoughts.

“You must admit that it might happen soon.” Arya said as if she was uninterested in what she brought up.

Catelyn sighed and closed her computer. She would not come back to it soon and probably will not feel like it anymore.

“You tell me. I haven’t been watching the situation closely.”

“You say I can’t lie to you but you are not better.”

“Get me some water young lady, instead of playing all smart with me.” Catelyn chuckled. They were not good to keep stuff from each other, it was true. Although, it never made things difficult between them as they knew when to discuss it.

“I bet it takes two weeks for them to date.” Arya said before getting to the sink.

“And what are you putting in line ?” Catelyn wondered out loud.

“Two weeks off pocket money if I lose.” Arya came back with a glass full of water and carefully put it down before sitting herself, “Nymeria gets to sleep with me if I win.”

Catelyn smiled and took a sip of water. She knew that her daughter already let her dog sleep with her. Arya was just more careful about it than she would be if Catelyn authorised it.

“I’m surprised you are not begging Sansa.”

“She would take even longer just to annoy me !” Arya groaned.

“Aren’t you friend with Brienne ?” Catelyn asked and regretted the moment she saw the spark in Arya’s eyes.

“Arya. Do not mess with your sister’s love life.” Catelyn warned with a hard look, “She would hate it as much as you would.”

“Fine.” Arya said with a grumpy face, “If you bet how long it will take for them to make out.”

“Arya !”

“What ? I really like Brienne but you have to admit that when they are together they are all mushy and romantic like all the TV shows Sansa loves so much !”

Catelyn did not say anything. Sansa and Brienne were quite the romantic pair, it was hard to deny. Brienne had been a long family friend and Arya appreciated her. Everyone in their family did, for true. She was brave, kind and gentle. Catelyn and the rest of the Starks would be glad to welcome her as more than a friend in their family. 

It would reassure her and Ned as well to see Brienne as Sansa’s next partner as well. Their daughter might have made bad choices in the past and it seemed she was growing past them.

“I will make a bet.” Catelyn said, resigned.

Arya victoriously punched the air with a grin.

“But-” Catelyn interrupted her, “You do not speak of them that way again nor you push them in any way.”

“Deal.” Arya smiled and extended her hand for a hand shake.

“I bet three weeks.” Catelyn said as she jokingly shook her daughter’s hand the same way she would with Ned’s business guests.

“Damn Mom, no surprise Dad’s guests always seem so scared.”

Catelyn stopped herself from exclaiming Arya’s name once again. She could not change everything. She laughed.

-

It only took three days for Sansa to come back home accompanied by Brienne for diner to break the news.

Robb and Arya both broke into a victory yell which only brought Sansa’s glare onto them and an embarrassed laugh from Brienne.

Ned smiled slightly unlike Bran who was grinning and nodding in approval to Sansa.

“I thought it would take way longer.” Jon mumbled and put some vegetables in his mouth.

“If it were you, dumbass.” Robb replied with his mouth full.

“Robb, language.” Catelyn reprimanded, frowning.

“Are they gonna get married ?” Rickon asked.

The table broke into laughter except for Brienne and Sansa whose faces got red quite quickly.

“We will think about it Rickon.” Brienne answered with a small chuckle.

Normal conversations were rapidly back on the table and the good mood did not fade away. Somehow, this felt better than Catelyn imagined it would. Brienne was that good of an influence.

Maybe marriage would not be so bad. Catelyn silently chuckled at her own thought.

In their own time.

Arya was laughing loudly at something Bran had just talked about. She then looked at her mother and threw a knowing victorious smile.

Catelyn smiled back. It never felt so good to lose before.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !


End file.
